Chronicles of the Chosen Book 1: A Galaxy Far Away
by Sephirix
Summary: Three galaxies that were not meant to be merged will be merged and the fate of one will affect all others, and amidst all this, something stirs behind the curtain, the stage has been set HP, FFVII, and SW. Xover


A/N: My first official story. Sort of pathetic but I've finally decided on a story to stick with. I am unsure where to put this, so for now I'll just do Harry Potter(the majority of it will be this) I will be able to finish it mainly because it incorporates three of my favorite things, although books 2 and 3 will most likely have much more(crossover wise and plot wise). This is currently a Harry Potter, Star Wars, and Final Fantasy VII crossover, and considering what it is, I doubt it has been done before. Anyway hope you like the story. This story itself is actually the first part of book one, so will have three installments this is the first installment, enjoy. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize nor anything from Harry Potter, Star Wars, or Final Fantasy VII. They belong to J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, and Square-Enix. I am merely playing in the large sandbox they have created.

Chronicles of the Chosen: Book One

A Galaxy Far Away: New Hopes

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...

(A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title. War drums echo through the heavens as a rollup slowly crawls into infinity. The music from the opening sequence of start wars begins to play.)

It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.

During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...

Unfortunately fate is about to be ripped in half as two other galaxies merge with the former causing unknown variables to enter into the equation and the future to become farther unknown.

On the planet Earth, Harry Potter is about to embark on his journey for the horcruxes of Voldemort, little knowing his planet and entire galaxy is about to be totally destroyed.

On the Planet called Gaia the a terrorist group known as Avalanche prepares a mission to rescue the last Cetra and infiltrate the leading world corporation known as Shinra. Little do they know that that's soon to be the least of their problems.

Three galaxies that were not meant to be merged will be merged and the fate of one will affect all others, and amidst all this, something stirs behind the curtain, the stage has been set…

The yellow planet of Tatooine emerges from a total eclipse, and two glowing moons can be seen in the darkness. A tiny silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner fires lasers from the back of the ship as it races through space.

Behind the ship can be seen a massive Imperial Star Destroyer(triangular shaped), it pursues the rebel blockade runner ruthlessly. A volley of laser bolts streak from the Imperial Star destroyer and cause the main solar fin of the rebel craft to disintegrate.

INT. Rebel Blockade Runner-Main Passageway

An explosion rocks the shop sending two droids(one round and blue and the other humanoid and gold stumbling through the crowded area. The almost garbage type droid is called Artoo-Detoo(R2-D2) and the humanoid droid is called See-Threepio(C-3PO). Both of the droids look like they've seen plenty of action and both are battered and old. Artoo is a short, claw-armed tripod, with a face being a mass of computer lights surrounding a red radar eye. Threepio, on the other hand is much more humanoid, he is a tall slender robot of human proportions, and has a gleaming bronze-like metallic surface of an art deco.

The ship is struck again and the droids are shaken as they struggle towards wherever it is they were trying to go to.

"Did you hear that?" They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!" The plaintive wail of C-3PO could clearly be heard by many of the officers of the ship, but they either ignored him or quite obviously attempted to leave them. Officers in rebel clothing are seen pushing past the two droids and taking positions in the main passageway, aiming their weapons in the direction of the door.

"It begins." A rebel who had stayed back with the two droids said in a mesmerizing voice. Threepio looked at the rebel soldier worriedly.

"What begins?! We're doomed!" Threepio wails, the little R2 unit next him makes a series of electronic beeping noises which it was presumed only the other droid could understand. "There'll be no escape for the Princess this time."

"It begins." The soldier replied again, this time voice took on a pleasant tone, a cold smile lifted on his face. Threepio and Artoo began to walk away from the strange soldier.

"What do you suppose is a matter with Sergeant Halpa?" Artoo makes a series of beeping noises in response, "What's that? Stress and fear? I suppose that could be plausible, but I just don't see it."

As the two droids make there way away from the inevitable battle the tension begins to mount, and the soldiers fingers, become more trigger happy. A couple loud metallic latches clank and scream of heavy equipment being moved outside the hull of the ship. All is silent for a moment before a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a score of fearsome white armored space-suited stormtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor. The first shot is fired from the rebels side and kills the first stormtrooper to walk through the passage, soon the entire passageway is ablaze with laser fire and the smell of burnt flesh.

Some of the deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions and electric wires to fall from the ceiling and crisp a few soldiers be electrocution. The stormtroopers scatter and duck behind the storage lockers, and occasionally come out of hiding to fire off a few shots. Laser bolts hit several soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, some holding shattered arms and faces, quite a few with burn holes in their bodies, an explosion hits near the two retreating robots. Sergeant Halpa draws a gun and while laughing manically begins firing at the Imperial stormtroopers, all the while slowly inching his way back to the command center.

"I should have known better than to trust the logic of a half-sized thermo-capsulary de-housing assister…" Threepio insults, Artoo counters with an angry rebuttal as the battle rages on around the two hapless robots.

…………

A boy with black hair, emerald green eyes covered by glasses, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar heaved a great sigh. His room continued to be a prison his birthday was still in another month, so he felt it would be a long time before he could actually set out and do anything.

Currently he was back at the Dursley's. Number 4 Privet Drive. They were for the most part ignoring him, just as he was ignoring them. A change seemed to have afflicted them, they were possibly nicer, not as demanding. Harry didn't know what had happened to humble them the way they were, and frankly he could care less.

He was still sixteen so couldn't do magic yet, the daily prophet had mysteriously stopped coming which Harry took to mean something had happened. Voldemort had grown bolder last year and now that the only one he ever feared was gone, he would most likely to be getting much bolder indeed.

It wasn't a proven fact, but it was widely believed that Voldemort had been behind the disappearance of quite a few prominent wizards, both Florean Fortescue who owned an ice cream parlor and Mr. Ollivander the wand maker. Whether or not Voldemort was behind their disappearance wasn't known for certain, and what Voldemort would have again an ice cream parlor owner and a wand maker none knew.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been the Headmaster of Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry, he had been the only person Voldemort had ever feared. A bit eccentric his death at the end of the school year had been painful for many, it also meant Voldemort no longer feared using his full potential. Harry was supposed to be going to a wedding in only a few days, and there he would be able to discuss the horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. He was never to make it to the wedding, Bill Weasley ended up being thrown into Azkaban by the Ministry for being a Death Eater.

The Ministry and him were in rather difficult positions, and were at the other side of the other's wand. Harry had already been angry with them for arresting the Knight Bus director Stan Shunpike, it just seemed to be getting worse. The Weasley's were also now under suspicion by the Ministry of being in accord with Death Eater's themselves. Harry thought it only a matter of time before they stopped stepping around and finally came to him.

Voldemort or occasionally the Dark Lord or You-Know-Who(depending on who one talks to) had killed Harry's parents on Halloween night when he was just one years old, he had attempted to kill Harry as well but it backfired on him. Horribly. Voldemort had spent a good thirteen years as nothing more than a spirit, the reason he didn't die were his horcruxes, and at the end of Harry's fourth year Voldemort returned.

The amount of Death Eaters(servants of Voldemort) were steadily increasing, although a slight pause would occur when there were no pureblood families left, he might possibly go for the half-bloods but the outcome might provoke his servants into rebellion. A breakout of Azkaban had occurred less than a day after Dumbledore's funeral, all of his servants and a few extra, that had been in Azkaban at the time, returned to him.

Dumbledore had been killed by one of the men he trusted the most. If he had only listened to Harry earlier that year not everything that happened may have happened, it was pure ignorance that what happened, happened. Severus Snape the ex-potion's master of Hogwarts had killed the Headmaster in cold blood, the Headmaster had even done so much as to plead to the Death Eater, ask him for help, and then he killed him.

Harry Potter released another sigh, thinking about these things always ruined his mood. A slight tap at his window occurred and quickly rushing to the window so his relatives would not be woken up let the owl in. He did not recognize the owl, but he did recognize who it was from.

The letter was from Gringott's, the Wizarding Bank run by goblins, telling him to meet with them regarding Dumbledore's will. This of course perplexed Harry as he was wondering why he would be asked to go to Dumbledore's Will reading, nevertheless he did not refuse. He would meet with them in three days, unfortunately it would never happen. If it had it may have been able to make things a bit easier. A knock at the front door caused a chill to go up Harry's spine, he looked out the window and saw at least twenty figures in black robes standing outside of Number 4 Privet Drive. Even worse he realized was that Vernon Dursley had just woken up and musket in hand had begun marching towards the door.

"Uncle Vernon! Don't open it!" Whether Vernon thought to spite Harry or really didn't hear him, he grasped the handle and swung it open leaning forward, he stumbled as he saw the group before him and before he could even move or begin yelling he saw his doom. A flash of green light lit Harry's vision and he saw Vernon Dursley fall to the ground in a forwards motion with a surprised look on his face, the leading figure in the dark carefully wiped off his robes and stepped over the muggle filth. A shrill scream to his left made him realize his aunt Petunia was also awake, Dudley would soon come out to investigate as well. From the darkness a figure stepped into the light of the room and the familiar voice called out in a mocking tone.

"Well Potter, aren't you going to invite us in?" Harry could easily make out the familiar figure of a now gray/blond haired, cold-pale and almost lifeless gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

…………

A large building stretching towards the sky in a pillar of metal and glass stands in front of three people, it is this building that has caused so much pain and suffering across the land. Hundreds of thousands have died, been manipulated tortured, and this is the place where the planet is slowly losing its life.

"Hey, you oughta know this building well." A dark skinned man with a powerful build, a deep-seated hatred in his eyes, and a powerful gun prosthetic in place of right forearm said to the man next to him.

"…..Not really, now that I think about it. This is the first time I've ever been to the Headquarters." A man with sport's spiked blond hair, growing green eyes, a sign of being exposed to so much of the planet's mako, and wearing a purple military getup with a giant buster sword strapped to his back, answered the other man.

"I heard about this place before. Every floor above the 60th is special and not easy to get to, even for employees. This has to be where they took Aerith. The security's pretty light right now…Awright, let's go!" The dark skinned man runs towards the buildings large doors."

"Wait a second Barret! You're not thinking of just going right through the main entrance, are you?" The third member of the group and the only woman, asked the dark skinned man named Barrett.

"Well what else does it look like, Tifa!? I'm gonna kick some Shinra butt and….." He trailed off after seeing Tifa's stern look, the other man just stood there watching the interaction, no emotion was visible on his face though.

"That's not going to work! We've got to find another way…" Tifa tried to persuade the large and angry man. She was dressed in very short black pants, and a white top. She had long black hair and red-brown eyes, she also was very skilled in martial arts and was often the voice of reason among the group.

"Ain't gonna be no other way! If we keep wastin' time like this, Aerith'll…"

"I know that! But if we get caught here…" She trailed off and glanced at the man in purple. "Hey, Cloud. What should we do?"

"I could care less. Just rushing in though would be suicide. Let's try to be as subtle as possible."

"I'm always subtle!" Barret yelled angrily, Tifa attempted to hold back a snort, Cloud merely sighed.

Cloud turned away from the spectacle, it was a good thing no one had been actually patrolling outside the building or they would have had to fight for sure. A noise behind him startled him and he drew his buster sword on the poor creature. It ended up only being a black cat. Sighing he put away his sword and looked back at the building.

He had once been a member of Shinra, he had been a Soldier, and now here he was being paid as a Mercenary to enter the one place he'd rather not go. He didn't know why, but a feeling in his gut warned him away from the place. Another ruffle caused him to swiftly turn around again. He was expecting the cat, but found a little something more.

A woman was rushing into the alley to the side of the building, from what he could tell the woman wore only a brown cloak and red undergarments, but what was really surprising was the fact she seemed to float rather than run. Taking only a moment to question himself he ran into the alley.

"See? Let's be careful and find a different route!" Tifa said to Barret before running after Cloud, unaware of his true reason for running into the alley.

When Cloud ran into the alley the woman had vanished, at the end of it though he did see a door, Barret and Tifa came up behind him.

"What're you gonna do now Spiky?" Barret asked trying to get a rise out of Cloud, of course it did not work.

"Cloud, what's the matter?" Tifa asked generally concerned.

Cloud contemplated on telling her of the woman he had just seen, but decided against it, they'd probably think he was going insane, or worse. In the end he decided on a simple "…Nothing." They bought it even though they remained skeptic, he went through the door.

Inside, the group finds…stairs…lots and lots of stairs…they begin talking.

"Yo… You really gonna take these stairs all the way up?" Barret felt out of breath just thinking about it.

"Well we've got to get to Aerith and help her somehow." Tifa said stubbornly, inside though she was even having doubts, they hadn't even begun going up the stairs yet. They begin ascending them.

"Talk about out of the way…" Barret comments, Cloud for his part remains silent.

"I don't have time to argue with you! I'm going!"

"Y. yo, Tifa! Don't go off alone!" They all continue running, they continue to climb…and climb…and climb some more, during all the climbing they have conversations.

"Don't know…why the hell…we gotta climb…"

"…Because we don't want to start a commotion until we've saved Aerith." Cloud pauses thinking to himself. "I doubt that's possible though…" They continue to climb a little while later Barret randomly makes a noise.

"…heh heh heh."

"Knock it off. You're giving me the creeps."

"So even you will fight for someone else. I had you figured wrong I guess."

"Who cares what you figured!"

"I'm just sayin' mebbe I was wrong…" This time Tifa makes a noise.

"Heh heh heh……"

"What's that supposed to mean, Tifa?" Tifa remains silent and they continue on.

"How much farther do these stairs go on?" Barret asked in a whiny voice. Tifa snaps at him.

"Why don't you ask them?"

"It's not one of them endless stairways or something', d'ya think?"

"Of course not!"

"Right… couldn't be that…" Barret says sarcastically, they ascend a few more stairs.

"Hey, Cloud is something on your mind?" Tifa asks while running.

"…No."

"Are you sure?"

"…Yes."

"That don't say much?" Barret comments. Cloud was getting annoyed whether it was because of the stairs or the fact he had to listen to Barret whine for so long.

"I saw someone."

"What? Was it Shinra?" Barret growls.

"No…at least I don't think so. It was a woman." He fills in Barret and Tifa on what he saw, they find it strange as well, but the subject is soon dropped, Cloud couldn't tell if they believe him or not. He just continued to descend listening to Barret and Tifa's rather uninteresting conversations.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"…there yet?"

"I said not yet!" Silence is given for a few moments before Barret once again breaks the silence.

"Yo…"

"Look, don't even ask! We're way way way way far away from being there, ok!?" There is once again silence for a short while, Barret breaks it yet again.

"Damn, man! I've had it! I'm going back!" Tifa looks at him incredulously.

"And take just as long going down as you did coming up?"

"………" Barret has no reply.

A much longer interval takes place, they continue to talk mindlessly and finally they reach the top floor.

"F…finally…M…made it…" Barret managed. "N…never wanna see…no more stairs the rest of my life…"

"huff…puff…this really takes it out of you… But this is it. We'd better get ready…!" Cloud doesn't say a word he just opens the door at the top of the stairs and they follow him though. Immediately upon entering they hear the words.

"Destroy the Intruders!" They take out their weapons and prepare to attack only to discover that their enemies are currently lying in pieces of a bloody mess at their feet, they look up. They see the same woman that Cloud said he'd seen, staring back at them. Behind her are a bunch of frozen Soldiers.

"You really need to be more careful, you never know when an enemy may be waiting for you." The woman said in a cruel voice, her eyes were yellow and she grinned at them.

"Who are you?" Tifa asked, the strange woman looked at her before grinning hungrily. A long tongue was flicked out and licked the woman's eyeball. Tifa shuddered in disgust.

"Merely someone who has been watching you…" She says looking directly at Tifa, Tifa yet again shudders. "You may go about your business here, I have no problem with it, whether or not you will actually succeed is your own problem. So until we meet again." She flicked her tongue out at Tifa with a grin. "And we will meet again…farewell." A flash of light and the woman was gone, and the Soldiers were unfrozen, they took care of them easily and went on their way.

…………

A death-white wasteland stretching as far as the eye can see, from horizon to horizon, is just a brief example of the smothering and hostile planet known as Tatooine. The tremendous heat of the two huge twin suns settle on a lone figure, Luke Skywalker, a farm boy with heroic aspirations, who looks much younger than his eighteen years. He has shaggy hair and wear a baggy tunic which gives him the air of a simple but lovable lad with a prize-winning smile.

A light wind whips at him as he adjusts several valves on a large crumbling moisture vaporator which sticks out of the desert floor. He is aided by a downtrodden tread-robot with six claw arms; the little robot appears to be barely functioning if the sparks and jerky movements are any indication. A bright sparkle in the morning sky catches Luke's eye and he instinctively grabs a pair of electro binoculars from his utility belt and looks upwards. He stands transfixed for a few moments studying the heavens, then dashed towards his crudely and rather beat-up Land speeder (an auto-like transport that travels a few feet above the ground). He motions to the small robot to follow him, it unfortunately chooses that moment to act up.

"Hurry up! Come with me. What are you waiting for? Get in gear!" Luke tells the tiny robot, the robot for its part has seen better days. It scoots around in a tight circle, stops short, and smoke begins to pour out of ever joint. Luke throws his hands up in disgust. Exasperated, the young farm boy jumps into his Landspeeder leaving the smoldering and slowly crumbling robot behind to hum madly. If he would have stayed longer he would have been able to see something truly unique.

…………

Back on the rebel blockade runner, the awesome, seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith makes his way into the blinding light of the main passageway, everyone instinctively backs away from the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through the rebel troops. The Sith is obscured by his following black robes and grotesque breath mask, which stands out next to the white armored suits of the Imperial stormtroopers. This man is Darth Vader, the right hand of the Emperor and one of the most feared men alive. With loud mechanical breathing he looks over the rebel troops and gestures a hand to the stormtroopers. Several of the rebel troops break formation and run in a frenzied panic.

……………

A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in Artoo's drome. Artoo makes beeping sounds, and seems reassure the mysterious woman that everything will be okay. Threepio stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered, Artoo is nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel soldiers can be heard in the distance.

"Artoo! Artoo-Detoo, where are you?" A familiar clanking sound attracts Threepio's attention and he spots little Artoo at the end of the hallway in a smoke-filled alcove. A beautiful you girl (around sixteen years old) stands in front of Artoo. Surreal and out of place, dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke she finishes adjusting something on Artoo's computer face before slipping away quietly. Artoo wheels over to Threepio.

"At last! Where have you been?" The sound of stormtroopers can be heard battling in the distance and the screams of blasters and rebels give the ship a much eerier feel.

"They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!" Artoo scoots past his bronze friend and races down the sub hallway. Threepio chases after him, avoiding blaster fire as he goes. "Wait a minute, where are you going?" Artoo responds in a beep and Threepio curiously follows after him.

…………

The evil Darth Vader stands amid the broken, twisted, and mutilated bodies of his foes. Only a few remain alive. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer." The Imperial Officer tell Lord Vader. Lord Vader squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Vader lifts the rebel off his feet by his throat. "What have you done with those plans?" The rebel officer struggles to try and breathe.

"W-we intercepted no transmissions. Aaah… This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission."

"If this is a consular ship… where is the Ambassador?" Vader asks angrily, the rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking until the officer goes limp. Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops.

"Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!" The stormtroopers scurry into the sub-hallways. A manic laughing causes Vader to spin around, one of the still living rebel troops is laughing maniacally.

"So you find something funny? You are a fool. To dare laugh in the presence of a Sith will invoke your death." Vader says lifting up his hand to begin strangling the rebel, the rebel continues to laugh and when he stops laughing Vader himself feels a cold shiver go down his spine.

"Lord Vader. It **is** a pleasure." The rebel says sarcastically and to Vader's amazement breaks out of his force-grip.

"I do not know how you were able to block the power of the force, but I will not stand for you to make a mockery of the Empire." So saying Vader summons a metal cylinder to his hand a large red blade of light extrudes from it.

"You are the fool Darth. You have no idea who I am, or what I'm capable of…" The man stands up and from where he was sitting, a cold smile on his face. "For the time being, you can call me Halpa, you do not yet deserve to know my true name." He jumps back as the red lightsaber appears right where his head was.

Halpa stares at Darth Vader and begins laughing again. "It begins. Things begin to change from here on out. Our tests were a success, it begins. We shall soon be one step closer to our goal. You may think you've killed me here, but I assure you Anakin, that I will be back." Darth Vader in a continuously growing fury, and a wave of the darkside almost unheard of he swung his lightsaber and decapitated the rebel who had somehow discovered his true name. A name he did not wish to remember, he was mildly surprised(although he didn't show it) when no body was actually found of the strange rebel named Halpa.

A/N:


End file.
